He Needed to Know
by PunkKity
Summary: What if it was Weevil who showed up at Veronica's after everything that happened with Aaron Echoll's.


**He Needed to Know.**

**A/N: What if it was Weevil who showed up at Veronica's after everything that happened with Aaron Echoll's? She's nearly been roughed up and trapped in a fridge, her dad nearly died saving her life and in the end she was the one holding the gun while they waited for help. So this is my take on how Weevil felt before and what lead to him showing up at her door. Clearly I'm a WeeVer ships, sorry I'm really not sorry. **

It was all over the news Aaron Echolls arrested and former sheriff Keith Mars taken to hospital for smoke inhalation. He hadn't been paying attention to the morning news until he had heard the name Mars, he'd watched the whole segment after that, sitting at the edge of his seat. Waiting. Needing to hear something about Veronica the little they had mentioned didn't help him rest any easier, all he knew is that she had been there. Had been there. Which meant she could be hurt. Nothing else was mentioned about her and if it was it had been before he had focused so intently on the news castors words.

Abruptly Weevil pushed up from the couch, ignoring the concerned look his abuela cast him. "Elias?" She said his name and he shook his head at her. "I'm fine." Was all he said as he stocked off into his bedroom, closing the door behind him with a solid click. He paced the small space before laying down on the bed, his mind racing along with his heart. He couldn't just sit here, he needed to know she was alright… sitting up he grabbed his jacket off his bed and shrugged into it. Weevil needed to get out of the house otherwise he was going to start acting like a caged animal. Phone in hand he left his room and headed to his car. "Don't wait up." Was all he said to his abuela as he headed for his car, his mind was focused solely on a petite blonde. The not knowing was driving him insane.

The relationship they had built since their first meeting meant more to him then he was going to let on, she never gave up on him no matter what trouble Weevil seemed to get himself into and that was something he couldn't find words to thank her for. He had developed feelings for Veronica, and those had turned into love not that he could tell her that; so Weevil hid them. He tried to drive away from Neptune down the PCH, but the further he drove the more he knew he needed to go to her. Doing an illegal U turn he headed towards town, knowing exactly where he had to go.

Weevil flicked on the radio, only to hear the news again swearing he reached forward and changed the station not wanting to hear any more on what had happed between Echolls and the former sheriff; it was bad enough that his thoughts where being consumed with images of Veronica being hurt, Weevil really didn't need the radio fueling the fire any. Finding a station that was playing some Latino jazz he kept it there as he pulled to a stop at a red light and tapped his steering wheel. He had lost the ability to sit still which was bad since he was currently sitting in his car. The light turned green and he pressed on the gas, deciding to try and distract himself for a little while longer before he went to Veronica's apartment…hell he didn't know what to tell her when he showed up.

Weevil ended up at the beach, pulling into a parking spot at Dog Beach he got out and just sat against the hood of his car for a little while. He watched people coming and going, old and young all blending together as they walked across the beach; laughter and cheerful talking did nothing for him today. Running his hand over his face he sighed and looked out to the water, letting himself think of another blonde girl that had torn him up. Lilly Kane, he could have loved her if she had wanted him too; she hadn't. Lilly Kane had used him and then tossed him aside because that was who she was. A love'em and leave'em kind of girl. Weevil would admit now that it had bothered him at the time but not now, not since he had first talked to Veronica.

Her quick wit had surprised him, had sucked him into the vortex that was Veronica Mars. It had been a quick reminder that she wasn't the same girl who had hid in Lilly's shadow, and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he thought about it.

_Weevil and his boys approached the kid who had ratted some of his guys out, sitting down beside Wallace he got close, right into his face, intimidating him._

_Wallace let out a shaky laugh, clearly nervous. "Okay, I get it a'right. Very funny." _

_Weevil narrowed his eyes. "Yeah?" _

_Wallace swallowed and nodded his head. "I guess we're even now. Right?"_

_Weevil shook his head, and got his face again, being aggressive. "You get what boy? You get that you're a dead man walking, is that what you get?" _

_It was then that Veronica had spoken, surprising him slightly. "Leave him alone." _

_He had turned his attention to her, moving to stand over her. "Sister, the only time I care what a woman has to say is- is when she's riding my big ole hog, but even then it's not so much words but a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?" _

_He'd thought that she wouldn't say anything, but she had. "So it's big, huh?" _

_Weevil grinned and shrugged. "Legendary." _

_She looked completely unimpressed, almost bored as she spoke to him. "Well let's see it. I mean if it's as big as you say, I'll be your girlfriend. We could go to prom together." The sarcasm was so think you could almost reach out and touch it. However it was her refusal to be intimidated that surprised him the most, making him laugh as he looks around at his fellow bikers. _

_Impatiently Veronica speaks again, looking right at Weevil. "What? What seems to be the problem, I'm on a schedule here, vato."_

_Felix had stepped forward clearly not amused by her attitude. "Dude, Weevil. Don't let blondie talk to you like that!"_

_A deadly little smirk had slipped onto her pink lips as she looked at Felix. "Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too." _

_Reaching for his belt Felix had stepped forward, aggravated. "Ah, hell, I'll show you mine."_

The confrontation had been broken up by Mr. Clemmons and they had gone their own way. Veronica had gotten under his skin that day and had stayed there since. Digging herself deeper with each thing she did for him, each time she proved that she was going to come through and only asked the same for him. When she had gotten him out of jail because she had believe that he hadn't set his abuela up had been the main thing to solidify their friendship…and now he couldn't think of his life without her.

Getting off his car he walked around and got back in, turning on the engine he stopped wasting time and headed towards Veronica's apartment complex. Pulling in he found a spot to park and got out. Weevil stopped trying to bide time and took the stairs two at a time until he reached the landing. Taking a moment to remember which apartment was hers he walked to the door and knocked, Weevil stuffed his hand into his pockets while he waited, turning to look out over the pool until he heard the door open, she was standing there in pajama pants and a wife beater. A bruise marred her pale cheek but she was there whole and relatively okay.

Her smile sucked the breath from his lungs, it was soft and inviting. "I was hoping you would come." Her word's made him smile and she stepped out of the door way and let him into the apartment…

**A/N: The italics is a memory and as close to the actually interaction as I could get by re-watching the episode. This is just what I think could have happened, and I might do a part 2 for it, but as of right now it's completed. **


End file.
